1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door closer, more particularly to a door closer that ensures a smooth action when restoring a door panel to a closed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to frequent entry and exit by work personnel and clients, a business premise is preferably installed with a door closer that can automatically restore a door panel to a closed position. There are many products currently available that provide a door structure with such a function, the constructions of which vary depending upon the installed position, such as lateral, top or bottom edges, relative to the door panel.
A conventional ground-type door closer generally includes a casing mounted with a pivot axle that is connected to a bottom side of a door panel. The casing is filled with hydraulic fluid that cooperates with a hydraulic speed regulating mechanism for controlling moving speed of the door panel, and a spring member is used to accumulate a restoring force to assist closing movement of the door panel.